


A Feast For The Senses

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have written Wild Wild West Slash Fic under several different aliases.  I will note them in the beginning of each story I post.  I hope you enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Feast For The Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I have written Wild Wild West Slash Fic under several different aliases. I will note them in the beginning of each story I post. I hope you enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them.

A FEAST FOR THE SENSES  
By Ursula Angstrom  
Originally submitted on another fan site that no longer exists (under the pen name Thalestris.)

 

The smell of roasting turkey permeated the air. The mouth-watering aroma was driving Jim to distraction as he tried to concentrate on his first workout of the day.

Dressed in socks and a pair of shorts Jim was doing pull-ups on the chin bar that was mounted in the threshold of the door that led from his stateroom into the private gymnasium he and Artie had built aboard the train. Even if he lost count of how many reps he did, Jim could usually tell how many he'd done by how invigorated his muscles felt. Today was different. Today was Thanksgiving Day and Artemus was making a feast fit for a king in their galley. Artie had been up since dawn puttering around in the kitchen, humming, singing and preparing enough food to feed a small army. 

Jim had helped Artemus as much as he could, but there was a limit to what he could do. Jim would never shop for groceries when he was alone. He'd eat at a restaurant or eat trail rations until he rode into a new town. He enjoyed going to the market, the butcher store, the green grocer and the vintners with Artie because Artemus knew how to make even the most mundane things fun. Jim had picked up a surprising amount of epicurean knowledge over the years.

Jim enjoyed being Artie's 'Culinary Apprentice'. Always helpful and courteous, Jim enjoyed the time they spent together in the kitchen because he liked to watch Artie do anything he had some hope of understanding. Jim was out of his depth in Artie's lab. The stove was the most dangerous thing in the kitchen, and Jim knew how to operate that. Put the wrong ingredient in food and it tasted nasty; put the wrong chemical in a beaker and you could blow up the train!

Gourmet cooking was one of Artemus Gordon's many talents. Artemus had trained to be a chef in Paris. Artie could whip up the most fabulous meals and make the whole process seem as effortless as a magic trick.

Jim helped with all the prep work. He liked to use sharp knives to slice, dice and chop things. Jim liked to do anything that involved a physical labor. Lugging firewood for the stove, fetching large amounts of water when things needed to be boiled or cleaned. Jim enjoyed doing anything that would flex his muscles or use his manual dexterity. He even enjoyed cleaning up as long as he got to wash the dishes so he could play in the water and the soap bubbles.

Artie's Aunt Maude was an astrologer and a fortuneteller. One of her many maxims was: The quickest way to any Cancerian's heart is through their stomach. Fat or thin, Cancerians have a notorious love affair with food. Feed a Cancerian well and they were like a stray dog: they'd be your friend for life! 

Jim couldn't argue with THAT! Jim loved to eat! So he had to work out relentlessly to keep himself thin. Thanksgiving Day was his favorite holiday because it was all about food and gratitude. Jim had a lot to be grateful for this year. He and Artemus had finally became lovers. After so many years of being friends and partners; an impulsive kiss ignited a love affair that was still burning like a wildfire between them.

Excited about the holiday, Jim had woke up first, eager to start the day even if it was still dark outside. The stars were still twinkling merrily in the brisk fall morning when Jim slowly got out of bed and went to relieve himself in the lavatory. Dressed only in his bathrobe, Jim went to see if the newsboy had left a paper on the rear platform of the train like he'd asked him to. He had. When Jim opened the door to retrieve the newspaper, five autumn leaves were blown into the train by the wind. Jim laughed as they skittered across his bare feet, tickling his toes.

Smiling, Jim tossed the paper onto a nearby chair and picked the leaves up off the carpet. Three brown oak leaves, a red maple leaf, and one yellow aspen leaf had come to visit. Admiring each of them in turn, Jim closed the door behind him and laid the leaves on the desk as a keepsake for Artemus. The simplest things made Jim feel sentimental now. Everything seemed so special now that he was in love.

James T. West was a man who had had many lovers in his lifetime, but this was the first time in his life that he'd ever fallen in love. As long as Jim shared the joys of discovery with Artemus, everything--even Fall leaves--seemed enchanted.

The train was parked on a spur line not far from the station. She was scheduled for maintenance on Monday, so the yard master had let them park the train on a spur normally reserved for the private train of a local cattle baron who had a ranch on the outskirts of town. Since the moo mogul was on his way to Boston to visit relatives for the holiday, the Wanderer got to rest in the shade of a copse of trees that made their parking place seem like they'd come to rest in the center of a bucolic oasis. 

Yesterday, he and Artemus grabbed their rifles, rode into the forest that surrounded the town on three sides, and went hunting for wild turkey. They'd bagged a twenty-pound turkey, and two rabbits. Last night Artemus had made them a pot of hasenpfeffer stew while Jim had plucked the feathers off the turkey and readied it to be cooked.

Artemus had begun slow-roasting the turkey last night and the smell kept waking Jim up throughout the night. The gentle flames in their wood-burning stove were slowly transforming the raw meat into a succulent golden-brown delight.

Jim had helped cut up bread and herbs to make the stuffing. Artemus had bought some raw oysters so he could make oyster dressing for the turkey. Jim was convinced it was the smell of those oysters cooking inside the turkey that was making him so horny! Many people believed that oysters were aphrodisiacs.

He'd made love to Artemus twice this morning but Jim was craving sex even more than he was craving food despite the strenuous workout he was completing. Jim couldn't keep his mind focused on his workout, and he didn't want to keep his hands to himself much longer. Quickly toweling himself off, Jim shucked his damp workout shorts, put on a clean pair of pants and went to find Artemus…

 

Artemus was easy to find on Thanksgiving Day. Artie was being held captive in the kitchen by all the last minute holiday preparations. 

Jim stopped in the hallway outside the galley just to listen to his lover's robust voice singing a folk song in Italian. A few minutes ago, Artie had been singing a folk song in Polish. Before that, Jim had heard bits and pieces of songs in seven different languages as Artie buzzed around the train like a happy little bee content in his hive.

Artie was always doing something. The man seldom sat still for long unless he was hunkered down in a hiding place spying on the enemy. By the time Jim was ready to wander into the kitchen like it was happenstance, Artemus was halfway through the swinging door carrying plates and silverware into the dining area so he could set the table for their holiday meal.

Boxes full of carefully arranged plates were lined up on the prep table in the kitchen waiting to be filled with scrumptious holiday surprises Artemus had prepared for the folks in town too. Artie always felt bad for the people who had to work while others were home celebrating the holidays with their families. The clerks and the kitchen staff at the hotel, the stable boys at the livery, the deputies who were on duty protecting the town and the guys at the train depot were all amazed to receive edible tokens of gratitude from a visiting stranger. Especially when their efforts and sacrifices were ignored or taken for granted by the folks they knew in their daily lives.

Artie couldn't leave the train long enough to make the deliveries himself without putting the Meal-of-the-Day in jeopardy, so he dispatched the crew to make the deliveries. Artie paid them well to do it, so Travis, Sam and Ralph were glad to help. When the guys returned to the train, they said the errands made them feel like Santa's elves because the townsfolk were so appreciative. Caught up in a whirlwind of festive holiday spirits, they went hunting for deer in the forest between trips. 

Artemus made sure that he made enough food to provide each shift of workers with edible treats due to be delivered at Noon, 6 p.m. and Midnight. The crew thought it would be a dandy surprise to bag and roast a deer for Mr. Gordon, seeing as how he was going to all the trouble to feed all these strangers as well as Artemus fed them. They'd never ate so well during an assignment in their lives! Mr. Gordon was a great cook and they got to eat their fill and smoke some mighty fine cigars while they were aboard the Wanderer. That's why they looked forward to being assigned to this particular billet--especially during the holidays. Artemus Gordon wasn't Christian, but Jim West was; so the specially trained locomotive crews employed by the Secret Service always hoped they'd be assigned to the Wanderer during the Christmas-Hanukkah holidays, the Easter-Passover holidays or the Thanksgiving and New Years holidays. Mr. Gordon believed in celebrating the holiday seasons with bountiful feasts. He shared the plentiful food with everyone like they were visiting royalty.

The food and accommodations aboard the Wanderer was always top notch, but the holiday feasts Gordon prepared were Not-To-Be-Missed events!

Artemus had cooked them all a lumberjack's breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage and hash brown potatoes. For lunch they feasted on ham and cheese sandwiches with sweet pickle relish, potato-cheese soup and hot apple pie. For dinner there would be: turkey and dressing; mashed potatoes and gravy; cranberry relish; corn, green beans and sweet potato casserole. For dessert there would be: pumpkin pie, pecan pie and cherry cobbler. Mr. Gordon had also baked three kinds of bread, and bought some freshly churned butter to go with it. Beverages included: mulled cider, hot chocolate, imported tea from England, fine liquors and wines, and pots of coffee made from beans right out of the grinder.

Jim and the crew had been wandering in and out of the galley all day grabbing cookies and coffee. The cheese and crackers were also disappearing fast since there were six different kinds of each to choose from.

Jim entered the parlor munching on an oatmeal raisin cookie, eyes sparkling as he saw his lover setting the round game table for an intimate meal for two. Artie had already set the long table up to act as a buffet table so the guys could come in and dish up as much food as they wanted when it was done. 

The crew came back with a dead buck slung over their shoulders right when Artemus entered the parlor car to set the game table. Travis knocked on the door and Jim went to open it wiping cookie crumbs off his hairy chest as he ambled across the room.

The guys were so disappointed when they came back with the deer, only to find out that it was against Artie's religion to eat venison or bear meat.

"I thought you were Jewish," Sam sulked. Sam was a coarse fellow, so it was hard for him to be polite when he was puzzled and sad.

"I am--by birth" Artemus explained. "I am a Pagan by choice. It would be eight kinds of bad luck for a Pagan named Artemus to eat deer or bear; but Jim will be glad to share your venison stew when you make it," Artemus told them with gregarious, appreciative aplomb.

"Why?" Sam persisted. "You're no vegetarian."

"My mother named me after the Greek goddess of the woodlands. Bears and deers were sacred to the goddess Artemis. My name means 'Gift of Artemis'. Artemis was also the Greek version of a patron saint that watched over pregnant women and animals. Women in certain Pagan sects pray to Artemis for the safe delivery of their children like Catholics pray to the Virgin Mary. I'd be committing sacrilege if I ate venison. You'll never see me wearing buckskin unless I am undercover. Same thing goes with bear pelts."

"Wow…" Ralph marveled. "I had no idea Pagans who worshipped deities in them old plays still existed. Makes sense though since you were an actor. Is that why you became an actor? To act in plays by Sophocles and Euripides and those fellows?"

"And Shakespeare," Artemus said, smiling.

"Yeah. Willie wrote some pretty good plays too," Ralph agreed.

Artemus thanked the crew for their thoughtfulness and Jim herded them through the train like a Thanksgiving Day shepherd. By the time they guys grabbed some snacks to take outside with them, they were feeling better about things, because Mr. West had told them Artemus loved pheasant-under-glass. There were lots of pheasants in the nearby woods too. They left the galley eagerly planning another hunting trip tomorrow to bag some pheasants for Artemus.

"We'll bring you a big ol' pot of venison stew when it gets done, Jim."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Jim assured them with a radiant smile. Chuckling, as he watched them meander back to their campsite near the train, Jim grabbed some bread crumbs, and some sunflower seeds and tossed them onto the ground beneath the trees so he could watch the birds swoop down and devour the treat. The sight made him happy, so he threw some nuts onto the ground for the squirrels and chipmunks too.

Artemus wandered over several times amidst his table-setting chore, to caress Jim's ass and nibble on his fragrant neck as Jim cooled down from his workout. Wrapping his arms around Jim from behind, they looked out the windows and watched the woodland creatures feast and frolic while they cuddled.

"It looks like every creature around here is having a Happy Thanksgiving because of you, Artie. You thought of everything," Jim marveled.

The compliment made Artie smile. That smile and the love in those warm brown eyes melted Jim's heart when Artemus turned him around and kissed him reverently. Artemus looked deep into Jim's sparkling eyes and said, "You are my everything, James. The rest of this is just edible props."

Jim laughed and hugged his imaginative lover, basking in their mutual affection as he laid his head on Artie's shoulder and gave his beloved's husky body a long, contented squeeze.

"So what is this?" Jim chuckled. "The traveling production of Thanksgiving Feast on a Train?"

"No. This is just me playing in the kitchen," Artemus replied happily as he kissed Jim.

"You made enough food to feed an audience."

Jim's sassy-awed quip gave Artemus a marvelous idea! Rearing back as the idea unfolded in his mind like a vision of the future, Artemus said, "Dinner theater… What a wonderful idea, James! We could build a theater-restaurant where people could go to dinner and see a play in the same establishment. Maude could wander through the crowd before dinner was served telling fortunes and reading palms while you warmed up the crowd doing your magic act from table-to-table before you took the stage to perform more complicated feats to dazzle the crowd."

"Sounds like fun!" Jim agreed. "When do we retire?"

"Don't tempt me, James, my boy. Don't tempt me," Artemus murmured.

Jim loved performing with Artemus on stage. Doing magic tricks for an applauding crowd was delightful. Jim enjoyed the applause as much as Artie did.

"As long as we build lots of dinner theaters so we can travel from town to town we'll be just fine, Artie. We'd get bored if we stayed in one place too long. We're addicted to wanderlust."

"Especially the lust," Gordon agreed before he kissed Jim passionately.

They were both addicted to danger too, so their dinner theater dream wouldn't be happening soon.

"Speaking of wandering," Artie murmured distractedly. "I need to wander back into the parlor and finish setting the table. The crew distracted me and the turkey will be done soon."

"How soon?" Jim asked eagerly. He snatched another oatmeal raisin cookie off the plate before he followed Artie from the galley into the parlor. Artie's copy of Measure For Measure was lying near the stove, Jim noticed with a smile. Artie could read while he cooked and never scorched a thing! 

"I can't even boil cabbage," Jim muttered as they wandered into the parlor.

"You want boiled cabbage for Thanksgiving?" Artie grimaced. "That's St. Patrick's Day food, Jim."

Jim laughed with his mouth full of cookie.

"Doing pushups makes me crave corned beef," Jim sassed.

"Since when?" Artemus asked as Jim walked over and gave him an oatmeal cookie scented kiss.

"Since I made that snappy comeback up," Jim said.

"Smart ass," Artemus replied as he gave Jim's luscious rump a playful slap.

"You ought to know; you taught it all those new tricks," Jim gloated.

Laughing, Artemus gave Jim a hug and a kiss before he said, "You're a quick study, Jim."

"Motivate me with sex and I'll learn how to suck cock while standing on my head."

"THAT's something we haven't tried yet!" Artemus roared, howling with laughter.

"I'm ready whenever you are, partner."

Artie tried to give Jim a passionate kiss but he broke up laughing. Artie's giggles were always contagious, so Jim started chuckling too.

"We'll make that our New Year's Resolution," Artemus vowed.

"You're going to have to change your clothes if you keep hugging me when I'm sweaty," Jim gloated.

"So? You smell delicious after you work out," Artemus said, as he hugged Jim close and ran his hands all over his lover's warm surging body.

Every muscle in Jim's body was thrumming with vitality. Jim's hair was damp with the dew of his perspiration. Artemus loved the musky virile scent of his lover when Jim was sweaty and aroused.

Artemus sensuously tongue-fucked Jim's mouth as he wriggled his hand into the waistband of Jim's pants so he could fondle the sleek length of Jim's cock. He loved to feel it thicken in his hand as it got as hard and hot as a branding iron.

"That's why I love to make you hot and sweaty," Artemus murmured between kisses. "Your musky condensation is like an aphrodisiac to me, Jim. I love it when you're broiling in your own juices."

"Then don't you think it's about time you basted me?" Jim laughed.

Smiling at Artemus, when Gordon laughed, Jim kissed his grinning lover and said, "You've been giving that turkey your undivided attention since dawn. If you don't stuff my ass with something delicious and baste me with your cum soon, I'll get all shriveled up and wrinkly. If that happens, I won't share my wishbone with you!" Jim teased.

Artemus was rollicking with laughter as they cuddled in the dining area.

"You're jealous of the turkey?"

Jim nodded affirmatively. No one could remain poker faced as well as Jim West; even when his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"When are you going to tease my ass open with those magical fingers and stuff ME with that delectable cock, Chef Artemus?"

"Would now be good?'

"Now would be wonderful," Jim purred like a horny tiger.

"I'll get the butter."

Jim howled with laughter as Artemus broke away from him and went into the kitchen. Jim thought Artie was teasing until he followed Gordon into the galley and watched him open the icebox. Artemus grabbed the container of freshly churned butter he'd scooped into a special dish so he could set it on the table near the breadbasket.

Jim gaped in astonishment! Artie's erotic audacity never ceased to amaze Jim.

"I was just kidding, Artie!"

"You were?" Gordon pretended to sulk. "I thought you were in the mood for some lovin'."

"I am," Jim assured him before he giggled. "But not with butter!"

"Why not? Lard worked well when we ran out of conjugal cream in Fresno."

"Conjugal cream?" West chortled. "Is THAT what it's called?" 

Artie laughed and smiled wickedly as Jim ambled towards him seductively. "What did you think it was called? Goose Grease?"

Jim laughed until he was breathless, but Artemus wasn't finished with him yet.

Artie smiled at him exuberantly and said, "Let's find out if that's why they call this stuff butter."

THAT impish comment made Jim laugh so raucously his sides ached by the time he finally caught his breath.

"You're deranged!" Jim wheezed between languorous kisses. "Deviously… Deliciously… Decadently… Deranged."

"Don't forget 'dreamy', " Artemus murmured deliriously, as he savored Jim's mesmerizing kisses.

"That too," Jim agreed, happy that his kisses had the same effect on Artemus that Gordon's kisses had on him.

For the longest time they just smiled at each other while they hugged. Artemus ended the enchanted staring contest when he was the first one to give in to the urge to laugh.

"Well, are you going to get naked or not?" Artemus demanded.

"Not!" Jim replied provocatively. Then he smiled the most sultry of smiles and dared Artemus to, "Make me naked."

Jim didn't have to dare Artemus twice. Artemus sank his fingers into Jim's waistband like a claw. Once his left hand had a secure grip on Jim's pants above his left hip, Artemus ripped open Jim's fly.

When Jim's cock sprang out like a jack-in-the-box, Artemus gave it a gentle love smack that made Jim groan ecstatically. The erotic reverberations of the remonstrative slap left Jim quaking with anticipation.

Artie feasted on Jim's mouth with deep, passionate kisses as he yanked Jim's pants down so that glorious ass was exposed too. The tight pants clung to Jim's body with even greater tenacity because he was still warm and sweaty.

"Watch the toes… Watch the toes…" Jim laughed as he nimbly snuck his bare feet up under the hem of Gordon's trousers one at a time so he could tickle his lover's ankles with his toes.

As usual, Artemus was completely dressed in elegant attire when Jim was all but naked. Artemus was as graceful as he was determined. His expensive leather shoes never came close to stepping on Jim's toes as they tussled playfully in the galley.

"Barefoot wonder," Gordon marveled as he provocatively peeled Jim out of his pants.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Artemus murmured as he dropped down on one knee in front of Jim like a trysting knight. 

Artie was wearing a suit as brown as his lustrous eyes. He looked as delectable as a sculpture carved out of three kinds of chocolate: white, black, and the dark bittersweet brown chocolate Jim could eat by the pound.

As smitten by Artie as Artemus was smitten with him, Jim blushed and said, "I doubt that. But I'm glad you find me appealing." 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have peeled you out of your clothes, Peaches."

Jim laughed every time Artemus called him "Peaches". Artie thought his butt looked as firm and ripe as a peach, so he nicknamed him "Peaches." Every time he used the silly but appreciative endearment, Artemus would fondle Jim's backside with covetous glee.

Artemus never got tired of caressing Jim's ass while they kissed…

Unlike his chest, arms and legs, Jim's muscular ass was as smooth and hairless as his back. The skin on Jim's butt was as silky smooth as a baby's bottom, but his glutes were as well developed as the rest of his muscles. 

Jim didn't even have translucent peach fuzz type hair on his backside. But the way Artemus touched him was so electrifying, Jim felt a soft prickling sensation that made his ass tingle with the same kind of expectation he experienced whenever Artie whispered his fingertips across the hair on his chest and torso. The wondrous sensations made Jim shiver deliciously.

"Sorcerer…" Jim murmured, yearningly.

Artie loved to make Jim wriggle like that. Jim undulated in his arms voluptuously as the shivers traveled down to his toes and oscillated up into his brain.

"Quit teasing me, Artie! You're driving me crazy!"

"I'M driving YOU crazy? Who's naked in this kitchen?"

"You don't have to be naked to drive me crazy, Artie. I love you," Jim confessed.

"I love you too, James." The grateful way Artemus hugged Jim left no doubt in West's mind how much he was cherished by the man he revered with all of his heart.

"Then make love to me, Artemus. Now! Please!" Jim begged, pulling Artie down onto the carpet in the galley. 

"With butter?"

The incorrigible joke made Jim laugh riotously as their bodies drifted onto the kitchen rug like it was a magic carpet.

"Cooking grease is cooking grease," Jim sassed. "So get cooking!" Jim insisted as he slapped Gordon's lush ass.

"I need my hat," Chef Artemus teased.

Jim didn't want to let Artie get away, but Gordon could be very elusive when he wanted to be. 

Artemus wriggled out of Jim's grasp and hurried across the room to get his chef's toque. He kept the hat on a set of wooden pegs where he kept white smocks instead of aprons.

"It'll just fall off," Jim chortled as Artemus came back to their magic carpet with the chef's hat.

"Not if I put it on you," Artemus said with an ornery smile as he knelt down, straddled Jim, and put the toque on Jim's head at a rakish angle.

"Viola!" Artemus said, waving his hand with a flourish like he'd just performed a magic trick.

Giggling, Jim yanked the hat off and tossed it aside. "Dressing me up like a leg of lamb…"Jim teased.

"You were the one who mentioned dressing."

"I mentioned 'stuffing'! " Jim roared.

"Semantics," Artemus said, waving the same hand with dismissive melodrama.

"Are you spelling that s-e-m-a-n-t-i-c-s or s-e-m-e-n-t-I-c-s?"

"What do you think?" 

"Dirty old actor," Jim teased between kisses as Artie stretched out on top of him. "Only YOU could turn a wholesome place like the kitchen into a den of iniquity, Artemus."

"Is this embarrassing you, little cub?"

"Yes and no," Jim confessed as he blushed and cuddled the big bear of a man in his arms. "You’re doing what you always do to me, Artie. You’re turning me inside out"

"It's the butter that's making you blush; isn't it, Black Sheep?"

"Yes. But if you don't use it, I'll shoot you," West vowed.

"I don't intend to show you any mercy," Artemus gloated as he dipped his fingers into the small container of whipped butter. He'd taken just enough out of the larger container to slather generously on the fresh loaves of bread he had made earlier for their dinner. 

Using the butter to grease Jim's buns would be even more delightful!

Beguiling Jim with deep, lusty kisses as Jim impatiently tore open his vest, shirt and pants, Artemus sank his loving fingers deep into the butter, then deep into Jim's ass--teasing West relentlessly as he prepared his lover to be vigorously coited.

"Do you think it will work?" Artie murmured as he watched Jim bask and writhe in his arms on the kitchen rug.

Artie had rolled onto his left hip as soon as Jim freed him from his clothes so he could hold his gorgeous lover in his arms. Artemus kissed Jim sensuously as he teased Jim's tight, throbbing lust tunnel open. He couldn't wait to ravage his ardent swain.

"I don't care if it works or not! I just want you inside me! NOW!" Jim pleaded.

Impatiently digging his own fingers into the butter, Jim grabbed Artie's rampant cock and greedily slathered it with the thick, creamy butter.

The smell of the butter when it mixed with the cum oozing out of Artie's cock made Jim's mouth water. Jim loved how the combination of lubricants made Artie feel sticky and greasy at the same time. The more Jim slavishly rubbed the cum-butter into Artie's throbbing erection, the more excited they both got.

"Don't make me wait!" Jim rambled as Artemus pulled his lover's yearning body onto his thighs so he could skewer Jim in one long, exultant thrust.

The pure pleasure of their bodies joining in one long erotic surge created a wave of mutual desire that crested so close to heaven it left them breathless. Awed anew by the intensity of their passion for each other, one thrust led into another until Jim's body felt like a cliff being inundated by wave after wave of blissful passion.

Artie looked as ecstatic as Jim felt. Their joy was so mutual it was impossible to tell where Jim's joy began and Artie's never-ended.

Watching his cock rock Jim with transcendent pleasure made Artemus feel like a sex god.

"No one does this to me, Artemus! No one but you!" Jim babbled; delirious with such intense desire he felt incoherent with lust.

"If anyone ever does, I'll kill them!" Artemus vowed breathlessly as he picked up the pace. He was thrusting his cock into Jim like a train chugging up a steep hill. Jim's ass was so tight and hot and greedy, Artemus wanted to take his beautiful boy incessantly. He couldn't get enough of Jim!

Jim ecstatically savored each powerful thrust-recoil--thrust-recoil like Artie's cock was a cattle guard plowing through a snowdrift. The power in that thick relentless cock made Jim Artie's devoted love slave. Sex with Artemus was incredibly satisfying. Like nothing Jim had ever experienced. The orgasm was there, waiting inside him with quivering expectation. All Artie had to do was reach it and Jim would SOAR!

Every time Artie nailed his prostate, Jim shouted, "Harder! Harder!" because he wanted to still be thumping inside when they shared Thanksgiving dinner in the intimate setting Artemus had created in the parlor car for just the two of them.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Artie gasped as Jim slapped his ass and made him more frenzied.

"You aren't! You can't!" Jim gasped raggedly. "I want this! I need this!" Jim pleaded.

Artie could refuse Jim nothing. He thrust his cock into Jim's yearning body with such obsessive fervor Artemus thought the friction of their joining would melt and fuse their bodies together.

Jim was quaking with the need to cum, but he was determined to wait until they were ready to orgasm together. 

Eyes locked on the loving passion they saw in each other's eyes, they instinctively knew when that moment of mutual bliss became imminent.

"ARTEMUS!" Jim wailed as orgasm swept through his body like a hurricane. Jim yowled so long and so ecstatically, he almost hyperventilated.

 

"JAMES!" Artemus shouted at the same time. Watching Jim arch up in ecstasy, taking his cock so deep inside him that their balls clanged together, made Artie's whole body ring like a bell. The erotic sensations reverberated through him with such resonating power, Gordon came with the force of a geyser erupting.

His cock spermed Jim so hot and so thoroughly, the backwash of hurtling semen felt like an ocean tide recoiling into the sea. Cum kept gushing out of his cock again and again like water from a whale's blow hole. By the time his balls were empty Artemus felt drained but marvelously sated.

Feeling Jim's cock splatter his chest and belly with gushing cloudbursts of hot semen while they climaxed. It was like being inundated by a sexual sacrament. Artemus felt baptized by Jim's love for him. 

Consecrated by their passion, they basked like phallic worshippers in a temple of sacramental promiscuity. The kitchen rug had become their altar. The spirit of Hestia guarding them from the hearth while the spirit of the huntress Artemus was named after prowled the trees outside the train with her spirit horde of Amazon maidens keeping the lovers safe from intruders as they paid homage to Aphrodite with their love.

Artie's cock was sea serpent big and incredibly satisfying. Jim felt like he'd been fucked through the floor by the time Artie was finished with him.

Gordon collapsed into Jim's arms feeling so deliciously sated, Artemus never wanted to move again.

"That turkey would have to turn to solid gold and fly to the Moon to top this, Artie."

"I agree," Artemus murmured with a smug grin on his face.

His cock was still sheathed deep inside Jim's tight love canal. "I could stay like this all day," Artemus sighed.

"You could," Jim gloated. "We fit together like puzzle pieces, Artie. We can snuggle until something starts to boil over, burn, or scorch."

"I won't let your Thanksgiving dinner get ruined, Jim."

Jim hugged his cuddlesome lover and gave Artemus a tender, appreciative kiss. "You're as sweet as the cookies you make for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Jim."

"I know," West murmured as he cherished Artemus with a fervent hug. He never tired of holding his strong lover in his strong arms while they kissed.

"I hope you know that I would do anything for you--or with you--Artemus."

"Does that include eating Thanksgiving leftovers naked in bed?"

"Only if I get to feed you while you feed me," Jim said.

"Deal!" Artemus crowed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jim."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Artie"

The End


End file.
